


In The Wee Small Hours Of The Morning

by robindrake93



Series: My Way [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Cheating, Escaped From Prison, Extramarital Affairs, Handcuffs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riptide Is A Gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: A few weeks ago, Luke sent Percy a letter telling him when his next prison break was. Percy waits up to reunite with his lover.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Series: My Way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020843
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	In The Wee Small Hours Of The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t reupload/repost my fics. If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black.
> 
> The title is from a Frank Sinatra song of the same name. 
> 
> Percy is 20. Luke is 27.

The microwave clock read 2:03am in glowing green numbers. The light from the streetlamps didn’t reach the kitchen and it was a new moon so the kitchen was especially dark. Of the two occupants, one slept peacefully and the other stood in the dark kitchen. Insomnia plagued Percy, made him toss and turn in the king-sized bed until he couldn’t stand it anymore and came downstairs to make himself a mug of hot chocolate. He thought of the letter he’d received a few weeks ago, now burnt to a crisp in the fireplace. No, he was too wound up to sleep. 

Percy ripped open a packet of hot cocoa powder and poured it into a mug of warm milk. He picked up a spoon, winced as the silver clinked against the ceramic mug. It sounded loud in the quiet of the house; a quiet which was only broken by the hum of electronics and the faint sound of the waterfall ambiance that drifted from the upstairs bedroom. He stirred in the chocolate powder, judging by time passed rather than sight to determine when it was well mixed. 

Before he could take so much as a sip of the soothing beverage, the short hairs at the back of Percy’s neck rose in warning. He reached for Riptide. His fingers barely brushed it when a chain wrapped around his throat and he was yanked back against the firm, strong body of a man. Percy spun the pistol upside down so that muzzle was aimed against the man’s side, right over his liver. His finger was on the trigger, ready to pull it. 

“Hey, kid,” a familiar voice purred. The chain slackened but kept its position around his throat. 

Relief flooded through Percy. “Luke, I almost shot you!” Percy hissed. He carefully set Riptide on the counter and sagged against Luke. 

“But you didn’t.” Luke slid his cuffed hands down to Percy’s waist. The chain linking them jingled. His mouth was at Percy’s neck, sucking a love bite into the juncture of Percy’s shoulder and neck. “I missed you,” Luke whispered. 

Pleasure shot from Percy’s neck straight to his dick as though there was an unbroken line. He sighed his pleasure. “I missed you too,” Percy murmured. It was true. Every day that Luke had been locked up was a day that Percy’s heart ached with longing for the man he loved. Luke escaped from prison fairly often - about once every three months he broke free - but this had been his second longest stint behind bars and it killed Percy. His eyes pricked with tears that didn’t fall. 

Both of Luke’s hands slid into Percy’s pajama bottoms and curled around his cock. He used one hand to hold the chain quiet and the other to stroke the length of Percy’s cock. His hands were rough and calloused from years of hard work. He rolled his hips forward, rubbing his erection against Percy’s ass. “There’s my good boy, always ready for me.” Luke’s voice was low so that he didn’t wake Percy’s sleeping wife. 

Percy shivered. Precum beaded at the head of his cock. No one got him wet like Luke did. He shoved his pajama bottoms down to his thighs and didn’t mind at all when they fell around his ankles. Now he was naked in his own kitchen, the night air cool against his skin and Luke radiating warmth where they made contact. Percy pushed his ass back, rubbing against Luke’s clothed erection to rile him up. “I need you.” 

Luke let some of the chain fall out of his hands, jingling a little and brushing against Percy’s cock. “My hands are a little tied,” Luke said lowly. 

Percy reached around to help Luke out of his pants. As he slid Luke’s pants down, Percy realized that he was still in his prison uniform. He didn’t think about this long because once the pants were down, Luke’s erection pressed between his ass cheeks, skin against skin. Percy reached around and guided Luke to his entrance, already wet with lube in anticipation of Luke’s latest prison break. The man he was having an affair with might be in prison more than out of it, but Percy always made sure that he could take a cock and didn’t get too tight again. All he had were these stolen moments and neither of them wanted to waste them on prep. 

Luke’s cock pushed into Percy, stretched his rim and filled him deeper than Percy’s fingers could ever get. He put his lips to Percy’s shoulder, moaned with his mouth closed, trying to be quiet. For a few seconds he just stood there, cock throbbing inside of Percy, kissing his shoulder. Luke trembled, a weakness he only showed to Percy. He murmured something that Percy didn’t catch entirely but was a prayer of thanks to the powers that be for giving Percy to him. “Ready?” 

“Always,” Percy said softly. He pushed the mug and gun out of his way and leaned against the counter.

Luke purred approvingly. He pulled almost all the way out and eased back in. It was not the fast, desperate sort of fucking that one would expect from a virle couple who hadn’t seen each other in eight months. This was slow and deliberate, each thrust hitting Percy’s prostate and ramping up the friction. 

Percy curled his toes against the tile floors. He rocked back to match Luke’s slow thrusts, gaining just a bit more force than what Luke alone would give him. The idea was to be quiet; to avoid the sounds of skin slapping against skin and moans punched out of lungs and Luke’s chain rattling. Pleasure was stars behind Percy’s eyelids, and he sighed in the place of moans. 

Luke took shuddering, rapid breaths. His hand was still on Percy’s cock, a rough up and down glide that was out of time with his thrusts. He left more love bites across Percy’s neck and shoulders; delicate red roses left in the wake of his mouth. They would fade by morning but he left them anyway, a brief claim to the man he loved in the face of everything that kept them apart. 

Percy shivered and trembled as Luke thrust into him so sweetly. He clenched around Luke to hear the pleased rumble in his lover’s throat. With one hand he reached around, touched Luke’s waist because he wanted more contact between them. These damn handcuffs; they should have taken them off first. Percy wanted Luke’s hands all over him. He turned his head for a kiss, caught sight of his pale lover and felt his heart stutter. Even after spending eight months in prison, Luke looked good. Luke always looked good. 

Luke draped himself across Percy’s back, made Percy take his full weight; a good sixty pounds more than Percy. He kissed the corner of Percy’s mouth, then met his lips in a proper kiss. His mouth tasted like mint gum, which meant that Luke had found some so that Percy wouldn’t have to taste prison on his tongue. Luke kissed him until Percy’s neck ached from turning it almost completely around, then he broke away and nuzzled Percy. He rubbed Percy’s scent into his skin, layered it over the bitter scent prison had left on him. Luke breathed, “You smell so good. You taste so good. I wish I could do this right.” 

Percy squeezed Luke’s waist. He tipped his head back to nuzzle Luke. The rocking never ceased, never slowed even as they kissed. They were on a time limit, speed and efficiency were essential. If Annabeth woke up to find Luke here, then the police hunting Luke wouldn’t have much use for Luke anymore because she would shoot him and Percy dead. “One day,” he whispered back. “We’ll leave Olympus City and get our own place.” He closed his eyes, cut off a moan as Luke squeezed the head of his cock just right. When he had control of himself again, Percy continued in a whisper, “And you can make love to me in a bed that we won’t have to leave for days.” 

Luke swallowed audibly. He stopped the slow thrusts to grind hard against Percy’s prostate, a hard rotation of his hips. “One day,” Luke echoed, voice full of the kind of longing that said he would burn the entire city down if it meant they could be together. He gripped the base of Percy’s cock in one hand and used the thumb of his other hand to rub circles around the head. His fingers grew wet with sticky precum as he pressed them against the leaking and sensitive slit. “You and me, that hellish dog of yours, in a nice little house with a garden and kids playing in the front yard.” 

The domestic stuff always got to Percy, turned him on even more than the physical stuff. He reached the crest of orgasm, shuddered as he spilled over Luke’s hands. The only sound he made was a squeak of a noise at the back of his throat, barely audible. His body throbbed with the aftershocks of pleasure and somehow Luke felt even bigger inside of him than before.

Luke stroked his cock a few more times, milking out the last few drops of cum. He snapped his hips in a few hard thrusts and then he too was cumming, hot seed pumping into Percy. He sagged against Percy’s back, panting and shaking through the aftershocks. His breath was hot against the back of Percy’s neck. After a few moments, Luke pulled out of Percy. His cock was still hard and he kept it between Percy’s legs, unwilling to put too much distance between them. 

Percy wished he could rest so that they could go again but now that their reunion was out of the way, there were other important things to tend to. He stepped out of his pajama bottoms and slipped out of Luke’s embrace. Luke’s cum dripped out of him and down his thigh but Percy wasn’t planning to go far. He opened the junk drawer a few paces away and produced a little silver key. 

By the time he turned around, Luke was leaned against the counter with his wrists held out. 

Slowly, careful not to rattle the chain, Percy unlocked the cuffs from around Luke’s wrists. He was upset to see that they’d left bruises in Luke’s pale skin. 

Luke washed his hands first. Then he pulled up his pants. He put the cuffs and the key on the counter. Now that his hands were free and clean, Luke wet the dish towel and knelt in front of Percy. He wiped away the evidence of his presence and washed it down the sink. When all of that was done, he turned to Percy and kissed him. It was a real good kiss, not like the awkward one they’d shared while Luke was balls deep in him. After the kiss, Luke pulled back and asked, “You got my stuff?” 

Percy chased Luke’s lips and kissed him again almost before he finished speaking. He loved Luke’s chapped lips against his, and wanted to kiss Luke until every star in the sky blinked out of existence. Reluctantly, Percy pulled away. He nodded in answer to Luke’s question and very quietly made his way to the hall closet. Inside were shelves of spare sheets and towels for the guest bathroom. He took the towels off of a shelf and reached in, pressing against the corners of the back wall. A little door swung open to reveal a hidden space. From within, Percy pulled out a backpack and a pair of boots. Without a word, he handed them to Luke. 

Luke striped naked, leaving his prison clothes on the floor of the hallway. He opened the backpack and put on the clothes within it. There were two sets, because Percy was thoughtful like that. Out of those terrible clothes, Luke almost looked like a normal citizen. If only he didn’t have the scars on his face or the white in his hair or those distinctive pale blue eyes that couldn’t stand daylight. 

Percy closed the secret panel and put the towels back. He scooped up Luke’s prison clothes and took them into the garage, where they kept an incinerator that burned constantly. As the clothes went up in flames, Percy sent a silent prayer that this time they would escape the city and the people who ran it. 

Luke followed him into the garage. He went to the fridge - a spare since Annabeth spent so much time in here building - and grabbed a couple of water bottles and fruit cups to replace the empty space the clothes left. When he was packed and ready, Luke stood in front of Percy. “You got a gun?” 

“Not one that I can give you,” Percy admitted. He wouldn’t part with Riptide and the other guns in the house were kept under careful surveillance by his wife. He opened another secret panel in the wall and produced a dagger. The dagger was handed to Luke. 

Luke took it and attached the sheath to his belt loop. He stepped forward and pulled Percy into a tight embrace. “I love you,” Luke said against Percy’s lips.

“I love you too.” Percy cupped Luke’s scarred cheek. He missed his lover. It broke his heart every time that Luke had to leave. He wished that he could have married Luke instead of Annabeth but who he married hadn’t been up to him. He dropped his hands to take both of Luke’s in his. 

Luke kissed him again before reluctantly pulling away. He still held Percy’s hands for a long moment. Then he let those go too. He went to the side door, and opened it. Before he left out the side door, Luke paused. “I’ll see you around, Percy.” Which was the most that Luke could promise. 

“Open roads, Luke.” Because Percy wouldn’t jinx them by saying good luck. After Luke left, Percy locked the door behind him. He went back into the kitchen to get the dish towel Luke had used to clean Percy up. As he grabbed it, he noticed that the handcuffs and key were gone, and that Luke drank his hot chocolate while Percy wasn’t looking. Despite the heaviness of his heart, Percy gave a fond smile. 

Percy disposed of the dish towel in the incinerator. He used a rag to wipe every single surface that Luke touched and then washed his mug to erase those fingerprints too. He gave the floor a quick mopping - thankful not for the first time that Annabeth insisted on keeping a clean house - and put his pajama bottoms in the laundry basket to be washed. Next he went into the guest bathroom, wet a washcloth, and spent some time very thoroughly erasing all traces of Luke’s DNA from his body, then disposed of the washcloth. 

When he was as clean as he could be without a shower, Percy picked Riptide off the counter and walked up the stairs naked to the bedroom he shared with his wife. He eased carefully onto his side of bed, laid on his back staring at the ceiling, wondering when he would see his lover again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very, very small part of a universe that I'm hesitant to call a Mob AU but I'm not sure what else to call it when everyone is mortal and the gods own every single business of the city they live in and often do questionable, illegal shit. Don't ask me what time period this is set in either. I'll be posting these one shots as I write them and I'll try to make them stand alone but also tie into the rest of the 'verse.


End file.
